Twins
by Kissa123
Summary: Raven's twin brother, Marth, visited from Azarath and is followed by three Azarathean agents who are hunting him and the rest of the teen titans.Can the Titans help Raven,her brother and themselves from the evil agents? Kind of bad summery. Parings:R&R...
1. Default Chapter

Twins

Disclamer: Dont own Teen Titans

This is our first story so no flames please, but we'd appreciate advice if you think we could work on something. We'll try to update it as soon as possible. There will be more than one chapter, but we won't leave you hanging.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

On the planet of Azarath, three Azarathean agents were called to their headquarters for their new mission. Their leader, Ariel, is a 17 year old female who is a control freak and is often mean to her teamates. Athalina is 16 and is always thinking about something which Ariel often yells at her for telling her she should focus more on the task. The last member of the team is Apple, a somewhat ditzy, giggly, and stupid 16 year old. Together, they make up the most successful team of agents for the Azarathean government.

Antella, their boss summons them forth.

"A young man by the name of Marth has escaped from the Azarathean jail. We have placed tracking devices on all of our convicts, therefore we know that he is heading towards earth. It is your mission to bring back Marth and anyone he knows on earth dead or alive. Ariel, I trust that will take charge of your other team mates, and always obey orders." Ariel nods and the team heads for Earth.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Titan Tower, all the titans are off doing their own things when the doorbell rings. All of the titans (except for Raven who is on the roof meditating) run to the door. Robin opens it to find a stranger with a dark cloak who resembles Raven.

"My name is Marth," the stranger says, "I have come to see Raven, I am her twin her twin brother."

Beastboy broke the awkward silence, "What?! Since when does Raven have a twin brother?"

Marth shots Beastboy an awkward glance, "Since forever, can I talk to her now?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll call her down." Robin says, still shocked wondering why Raven had never told him about Marth.

Raven arrived in the living room and looked around the room to see why everyone was so shocked, "What's the big deal?"

"Uh, your freaking twin brother, Marth is here who you never bothered to tell us about!" Robin screamed.

Raven turned to see Marth completely shocked, "Marth??? I haven't seen you since i left Azarath. Why are you here?"

"Don't be so excited to see me." he replied.

"Sorry, it's just the only reason that you'd all of a sudden decide to visit me is if you're in trouble." Raven said with hostility.

"As pessimistic as you sound, you're actually right," Marth said, "I was set up as a murderer and I was put in jail, but I escaped, and this is the only place that I could seek

help, and since you're the loving sister that you are, maybe you'll help me out."

Starfire pipes up with hearts in her eyes, "It's so glorious that friend Raven has a brother. You can accompany me in my room."

Marth quickly replies, "No, that's okay, I'll take the coach." Starfire sadly backs away.

Robin mutters under his breath, "Who said you could even stay here." Marth hears Robin's comment and says, "Or, I could just leave since I see that I'm not wanted." and glances at Robin.

Cyborg says, "No man, it's cool."

"Yeah, dude, now we'll have another person to play game station with." Beastboy says.

"Well, I guess you're staying, " Raven says, "by the way, this is Starfire, Beastboy, Cyborg, and Robin." pointing at each of them.

Robin wasn't sure if he could trust Marth since he was the one who had just escaped jail, and who knows what else Raven hadn't told them about.

Please read and review, thanks


	2. Chapter 2

My Microsoft Woks is not workin so i dont have spell cheek, if thar are mestakes (which im sure ther are) please forgive me. I will try my best. And hopefully some time soon i will get it fixed.

Chapter 2:

After Beast Boy anounced all of the unneccesary things there is to know about everything and everyone, Raven decided to give a tour of the place. Before Raven could even start, Robin pulled her to the kitchen. getting an akweard look from Marth who knew that he had something to say about him.

"Raven do you really think that this is a good idea to let him stay with us? I mean you said yourself he is only here because he's in trouble." Robin said giving a suspicous look over at Marth, who looked kind of uncomfertable being surronded by people he didn't know.

Raven looked into his masked eyes, knowing that Robin was seriously nervous about him. " I know that your nervous about him but...just trust me he would never murder someone and he is really trustworthy"

"You said that you haven't seen him since you left Azerath. How do you know that he hasn't changed since then. I mean how easy can it be to "set up a muder" and get away with it???" Robin asked indicating that he didn't buy Marth's story.

"What am I sopposed to do?" Raven said "Tell him he has to go back to Azerath because my friend dosen't turst him? He would then be exacuted there?!" trying hard to keep her vocie and emotions under control.

"You know Raven, I am the one that should be rasing my voice here" Robin said, getting upset over something that made purfect sence to him "Your the one who just happened to forget to mention that you had a twin brother!"

Moving closer to each others faces, Raven yelled "Would it have really made a difference if I told you?!" .

"Well Ya!!"! Robin screamed back "Now how do I know that there's nothing else your keeping from us??"

By this time the other Titans had heard the comotion and had come into the kitchen to see what was going on.

Before Raven said anything, she noticed that there was an audience and decided to end the fude by saying "Robin...just trust me"

Raven left the kitchen getting many worried stares by the Titans and being followed by her brother. After Raven left, the team shot worried looks at Robin waiting to see what he had to say...which ended up being nothing. Robin just looked down at his shoes and left. The remaning team stood in silence.

Raven led Marth to her room, the only place she knew she wouldn't be distuerbed by the others.

Marth was surprised that Raven still had alot of the same stuff that she had back at Azerath and of course, it was just as dark.

He and Raven were alot alike in many ways, so he envyed her room.

"Spill" Raven said, as she sat on her bed, watching Marth look through all of the books that she had on the shelf near the door.

"What?" Marth asked knowing that Raven could sense he had something else to say.

"Come on Marth, you know I know you have something else to tell me"

Marth looked up from the book he was reading, set it down back on the shelf and turned to look at Raven.

"Well...I think I am being followed"

"Ya think? You escaped jail! Did you really think they would let you get away with it that easilly?"

"I'm not just being followed by any agents from Azerath." .

Raven looked at him with a confussed look "Who?" She asked

"Do you remember Ariel, Athalena and Apple?"

Ravens eyes widened with shock "They are agents now?! And they are coming here???"

Marths face clinched, knowing that more yelling was yet to come.

"Marth, you know how much they hate me." Raven said "and your leading them right here!!! Your not only endangering me, but my friends too!!!"

Marth looked down feeling bad that this was the first he had talked to his sister in a long time and she was already yelling at him. Yet he knew that it was his fault and that she was totally right. They could and probably would try to hurt her and her friends especially if the Titans try to protect Raven.

So far this was not going as smooth as he had hoped. He was running out of time before the agents find him.

Please R&R Thanks!!!:)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: Dont own Teen Titans

Thanks to "hakatie" for being the only one to review right now, i really aprecceate knowing that some one is reading this story and im not just writing it for the sake of writing it, so thanx.

Still dont have Microsoft works, so bare with me on the spelling.

This chapter is basicly about the new people. Hope you like.

Chapter 3

The three Azerathean agents were in their small ship making their way to Earth. Even though they had not been there that long, Ariel and Athalina were already getting upset about having to be there.

They all were wearing the same outfits, similar to Ravens, except they had a black cloke and had leather full suits. They each had their semi-long dark hair, pulled back in some form of exotic hair style.

"So like what exactly are we doing again?" asked Apple in her usualy bubbly voice.

"Uhg! This will be the third time I had to explian this to you!"yelled Ariel, their fearless leader. "Now listen carefully, because if you ask me again I will have no chocie but to rip your head off!" Apple wiped the smile off of her face and opened her ears.

"We have to meet up with our old friend Marth. Not to mention who ever he thinks he can hide with." Ariel finished with an evil smile that sent shivers up Athaliena's spine, who had been listening better than Apple was.

"Ya, about that, what are we going to do to him when we catch him?" Athaliena asked a little on the scared side to know the answer.

"Depends on what kind of mood I'm in." Ariel said knowing that this was not what Athaliena wanted to hear.

"What about the other people he is staying with?" Apple asked "Wait. Who are the 'others'?" This changed her usual happy giddy look to a very confused one.

Ariel turned to Athalina, who was in conltrol of all the computers for the ship and knew the last coordinates of where Marth had been.

"Has he stopped any where yet?" Ariel demanded

Athaliena looked down at one of the many computers, cliked on a few things, and started studying them.

Ariel started to tap her foot, getting irritated with having to wait longer than she wanted to. "Sometime today would be nice!"

"Ok, it looks like he might be in some place called Jump City." Athalina said, as she study the computer even more.

"What would he be doing in a City?" Asked Apple "wouldn't he be wanting to hide from alot of people?"

"Unless he knows someone there, and that someone will help him out" Ariel siad "But who would that someone be?"

Ariel and Athalina thought for a few minutes whiel Apple smushed her face in the window and wached as random things passed by.

"What about his sister ahhh...Raven?" Athalina said, after wishing she didn't say anything at all.

Ariel's face turned red with fury just hearing her name.

"Uhg! That little witch!" Ariel yelled out loud.

"What would SHE be doing in Jump City?" Apple asked.

"Guess we'll have to pay her a vist and find out" Ariel siad "You know, I'm really starting to like this misson after all".

Athalina looked at Ariel's evil grin. As much as she disliked Raven, she knew that no one deserved whatever Ariel was thinking up as punishment for Raven being alive. Athalina didn't even want to think about what Ariel was thinking up for Marth.

Athalina had always adored Marth, everything about him. But Ariel hated that she would put Marth before their missions and thier so called 'friendship'. Nothing else mattered as long as Marth was happy. So that was when Ariel decided to do something about it. Something that would not only keep Marth locked away, but also keep Athalina from wanting to be with him. Ariel set up a murder. She had so many conections with people who could make this setup work. It was almost to easy.

Neither Athalina, Apple or Marth had any idea that Ariel was the one who set it up. Athalina and Apple had to except what they thought was the truth, not knowing that it was all a lie, comitted by their team leader and their friend.

Ok sorry if that was kinda a boring chapter, but i had to bring the new people in sometime. I promise that the next chapters will be betta. Anyway please review just so i know some other people are reading this. Thanx:)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer: Dont own Teen Titans

Thanx to the people who reveiwed i really apprciate it!

-----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

Marth and Raven had been sitting in the room in silence for about 5 minutes, both not sure what to do or say.

Raven looked up from the floor that she had been staring at and looked over at her brother. She had never relized how much they really did resemble each other. They each had dark purple hair, dark purple eyes, deadly pale skin, emotionless face and voice and they even had the same cloak. It would only take one look at both of them to know that they were related.

Raven did feel bad that she had yelled at him. At the same time, tho, she was disapointed that he had lead the people who absolutly hated her guts right to where she and her best friends lived. Look, I'm worried for my friends sakes. I dont wont them to get hurt. I know that if Ariel, Athlalina and Apple are coming here...then somone will." Said Raven tring to sound as genuine as she could.

Marth looked at her, happy that she had been the one who spoke up first but upset that he had made her feel the way she did. "I'm sorry...It was stupid of me to come here...I guess I wasn't really thinking about you or your friends. I'll leave and figure out a way to get out of this mess."

"No." Raven said quickly in her emotionless voice. "I'm not going to let you go out there and get youself exicuted for a crime you didn't even commit."

"But what about your friends?" Marth asked.

"Well they'll help me whether I want them to or not. But I can't tell you what they will do for you" Raven said the last thing mostly speaking for Robin, and Marth knew this.

Raven left her room and headed to the room that she had last left after the fude with Robin. She was afraid of what Robin and the others were going to say after she told them the whole story.

When they entered the room every one stoped what they were doing and stared at Raven and her mistereous brother.

She had wondered if Robin had said anything to them about Marth, because they all seemed to be glaring at him,-- even Starfire who seemed to really like Marth at first. The thought of Robin talking about someone he didn't even know made her want to lash out at him right there.

As she passed by Robin, he seemed to be glaring at her not Marth. She took the advantage to return him the favor.

She sat down on the the circular couch and sighed. Marth just stepped aside, out of everyones way.

The others quickly surounded Raven waiting to see if she had something to say. Raven just looked up at them all and sighed again.

"Soooooo?" Beast Boy asked obnoxiously "Whats up?"

"Ya come on. Gives us the 411" Added Cyborg

"Yes, please. Robin has told us that your brother has not been honst with us." Starfire said as she smiled over at Marth, who was now glaring at Robin.

Raven looked over at Robin, who just shrugged when he looked at her. Raven scowled and shook her head at the discust she felt for Robin.

"I'm being followed by three agents from Azerath. They hate Raven and I, and probably want to kill us" Marth said, to break what could have been another fude.

Everyone stared at Marth in surprise that he was the one to speak up first and suprised at what he said. Then they all changed threir attention to Raven who had a look on her face that could have been many different emotions.

Robin narrowed his eyes at Marth and shouted "I knew you were hiding something!!!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well as you all could guess there will be another fude coming up in the next chapter, and then in either in the next chapter or the chapter after, they will meet up with the agents, which should be interesting. Let me know what you think and any suggestions on what should happen next would be greatly appreceated. I was suffing from somewhat of a writers-block so any suggestions would be awsome!

Thanx and as always Plez R&R!

Ps. I dont mind anyone correcting me on my mistakes. It lets me know what I need to work on:).


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, well as you may know, a couple ofpeople are working on this story together. We all wrote the first chapter, but Kara has been writing all the other chapters. She has writer's block though, so I'm going to try to write this chapter, which is why it probably won't be as good. But just tell me if it really sucks, Kara will continue to write the chapters.

Also, thank you so much "hekatie" for reading our story, and for telling us about needing to have a porthole to get to Azarath, we didn't know that. We'll have to try to add that in, I'm trying to do some more research on Marth. Isn't that scary how he's like real? He was on Kara's brother's video game and we thought he looked just like Raven, so we did some research, but not enough.  
Thank you to anyone who reads and reviews our story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Athalina had spent the whole day getting ready for her first encounter with Marth in years. She had been located in the small room off one end of the ship.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ariel said with disdain, as she walked into the room "We're not going to a beauty pageant "

By the way that Athalina was acting, Ariel could tell that she was still in love with Marth, "I don't know why you even care about Marth, he's a criminal."

Athalina timidly replied, "He said that he was set up."

"Oh, you don't really believe that b.s.do you?" Ariel said with scorn.

"Listen, I know Marth better than any of you, and I know that he would never murder any one. I do believe that he was set up, Ariel," Athalina said truly convicted, "the problem with you is that you don't have any faith in people".

"Oh I'm so sorry that I don't like your psycho murderer boyfriend." Ariel siad sarcasticly "I wish you'd be concentrating on the mission instead of doing your make-up." With that said, she left the room.

Looking at Athalina, it was easy to see why she would be so devoted to Marth. She wasn't a very bubbly person like Apple, and like Marth, she didn't often show too much emotion.

As she stared into the mirror she thought that maybe Ariel had been right, and Marth was a murderer, but she just couldn't believe that he would do something like that. He was always so sweet and caring, he always had protected her from the many evils of Azarath, and had stayed with her many hours when she had gotten a near deadly disease-talking to her, and trying to heal her with his powers. Marth as a criminal just didn't seem possible.

Athalina continued to get ready. Her long dark brown hair softly curled around her face and her black eyes shone in the dim light of their space capsule which was nearing the porthole to Earth.

Instead of her usualoutfitt she was wearing a short body-slimming midnight blue sheath. Her skin sparkled in the light and her hair had a faint smell of perfume.

"Wow, you look like so pretty," Apple said as Athalina stepped out of the small room into the main room of the ship"Marth will be glad to see you." she said with a giggle.

"If Marth lives long enough to see her that is." Ariel said with an evil grin that made Athalina's skin squirm, "By the way we should be arriving soon." Ariel left the main room to go to the control panel, knowing that she wouldn't have to worry about Marth for too long. If it was necessary, she'd just kill Athalina with him. Everything would work perfectly-that is unless Raven got in the way.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Titan tower, Marth was sitting on the roof, wondering what he should do. He didn't want to bring harm to Raven or any of her friends-not even Robin. He had just wanted a safe place to hide. He knew that Ariel wouldn't have a problem killing him or Raven, but he wasn't so sure about the others. Apple never really thought for herself, she wasn't very smart and she just obeyed orders. If Athalina could just win Appleover, and Athalina...he hoped more than anything else in the world that Athalina had believed him. Marth just couldn't imagine Athalina trying to kill him. Not with her sweet smile, and the way that she could always tell what he was thinking and feeling, regardless of his some what emotionless expression. He did show some emotions, more than Raven, but still not a lot. No matter what, Athalina had always understood him, hopefully she still did.

In the living room, Beastboy and Cyborg were playing game station. "Dude, I don't know, but to me it seems like Robin hates Marth." Beastboy randomlycommented.

"No, you think." Cyborg replied sarcasticly.

"Why must friend Raven and Robin continue to fight?" Starfire asked innocently.

Cyborg answered her, "Well Star, Robins pretty mad that Marth came here since he's kinda putting us in danger. Rae and Rob have been at each other's throats alot recently."

Starfire left the room saying, "I will go check on friend Marth now. I know Robin does not trust him, but I feel that he needs a friend."

"You do that Star." Cyborg said.

Starfire dicied to cheek the roof because it was the place that Raven would always be if somrthing was troubling her.

Starfire smilled when she saw that Marth was there, looking out at the bay deep in thought.

"Hello Raven's brother Marth," Starfire said in a quiet sweet vioce, "I thought that you might like a companion." Starfire took a set next to him and looked out at the bay aswell.

"You know when I first came here," Starfire countiued "I did not think that I'd fit in either, but after a while I feel that I belong here. I am sure that they will like you once they get to know you, we all are just worried that we might be in danger."

Marth turned to face her. She kind of reminded him of Apple, whith the way that she smilled and always seemed so bubbly. Marth was sure that Starfire had to be much smarter then Apple though. "I am sorry for all that the trouble I have caused, maybe it would be best if I just left."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Chapter: well, the continuation of this I guess. Sorry that there's not really a feud, I'm not good at those, but Kara will be back to writing, so she'll take care of that. Your reviews are always appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to Meg457 for reviewing one of our chapters, and a special thanks to hekatie for faithfully reviewing all of chapters and giving us tips.

Oh yeah, and this chapter is written byKara.

Disclamer: don't own teen titans

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recap: Marth said, "Maybe it would be best if I just left.

Starfire looked at him with sorry eyes, "No, I wish for you to stay with us. Let us hug, friend Marth."

Marth cringed, "I don't do hugs, sorry."he said in a very emotionless voice.

Starfire just looks away, "Oh." She looked at him and could sense that he wanted to be alone . "I will go to see how friend Robin is doing." Starfire said and left with a smile.

Marth watched her get up to leave and shook his head with a small smile. It amused him to see someone that was just so happy that they were willing to hug someone that they barely knew. It was nice to see someone like that once in a while, esepcually after spending some time in an unpleasent Azerathean jail cell.

Marth had been throwing around the idea of leaving since he told Raven about the agents that would be coming, but after Robin had yelled at him and acused him of hiding something, he knew that that was probably the best idea.

Marth wonder how Raven and Robin were doing. After Robin yelled at him, he decided it was best that he did not let his anger get the better of him and walked out the room to the roof. After he had left the room her heard Raven yell out at Robin and not to mention heard a few lightbulbs burst. No doubt they were having another fude.

Marth looked back out to the bay. The sun was almost setting. It was really beautiful, much better that back at Azerath. He really didn't want to leave. He was really dieing to talk to Raven but at the same nervous to talk to her, his own sister.

'Whatever I'm going to do, I have to do it soon' Marth thought to himself.

------------------------------------------------

Raven was in the kitchen boiling water for her herbal tea. When actuallly, the stove wasn 't even on. She had enough anger and frustratoin that her powers were boiling the water.

Her and Robin once again had another fude about Marth. She need to calm herself down with a hot cup of herbal tea.

Robin had decided to take his anger out on the punching bag in the training room. Robin had never seen Raven so upset at him before."I have good reason to be mad at her stupid brother."Robin yelled in between the punches he hit on the punching bag "Does he even care that he's putting his own sister in danger?!"

"Yes he does" answered a voice from behind him.

Robin turned in surprise to see Starfire standing in the doorway.

"Ya? And how would you know that?" Robin asked breathing deeply due to the energy he had put into his punching fit.

"I have talked to him. He cares very much for friend Raven, and us. He is not tring to put us in danger. Robin he is in great confussion right now and I do believe that it is our duty to help him out as much as we can. After all, he is friend Raven's brother and I'm sure she would be pleased if we help them both out." Starfire paused and looked Robin deep in his eyes " I also believe you should apologise to Raven for being so harsh."

Robin could feel his anger rising after she said that. He then looked up at Starfire and saw the seriousness in her eyes. This told him that what she had said, was all true.

"Maby your right Star. I just feel like...well im not sure we can trust him." Robin said timidly not sure if those words were the right ones.

"I beileve that if friend Raven trusts him, we should too" With that said, Starfire left the room.

As much as Robin really did not want to talk to Raven right now, he knew it was the right thing to do. After all, they were still friends...at least Robin hoped that they were still friends.

Robin walked into the main room to see that Cyborg and Beast Boy were, of course, playing the gamestation.

"Um, do you guys know were Raven is?" Robin asked feeling a little awkward asking to talk to someone he was just fighting with.

"That depends, are you going to start up another fight with her" Cyborg said without even taking his eyes off the big screen.

Robin just stood there feeling his anger rise once agian.

"Shes over there in the kitchen" Beast Boy said.

Robin looked over to the kitchen and saw Raven boiling water but, she did not even look up at him.

"This could be harder then I thought" Robin said under his breath, while trying to muster up enough courage to walk over to where she was standing.

He took a seat at the counter and looked up a Raven whoose back was still to him.

"Look Raven, I'm sorry about yelling at you...alot"

Raven finally turned around to see Robin.

"Why are you saying sorry to me? Honestly I could care less if you yelled at me or not. Im just upset that you can't even give Marth a chance. He has nowhere else to go and I'm helping him whether you want me to or not." Raven said in a serious voice.

"Well...I'm helping you, so I guess that I'm helping him then too."


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, well this chapter is written by Rachel again. Hopefully it turns out ok. As usual, please read and review,

and tell me what I could work on to become a better writer

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Athalina was once again located in her small room off of the end of the ship.

In her hand she held a small picture of her and Marth, together on one of Azarath's mountain tops. The picture was old and faded, torn at the edges, but still one of Athalina's prized possessions. Marth was flashing one of his brilliant but rare smiles. She remembered that day, it was the last time that she had seen Marth. They had journeyed out alone with a picnic basket to Mount Antinia. They had a wonderful time, just sitting on top of the mountain and gazing out at the land below. It wasn't the most glorious sight, but when they were together, everything was wonderful. They had just sat, huddled close under a warm blanket, talking and kissing.. They had stayed there all night, waking in the morning to watch the sun rise and walk back into town holding hand the whole way. It was there, that they ran into trouble. Ten Azarathean agents pulled Marth aside saying that he was a murderer. He said he was set up, "I would never murder anyone " he screamed. They dragged him off while he screamed, "I didn't do it, I swear. I love you Athalina, I love you " All she could do was watch him being slowly dragged off, with tears pouring out of her eyes. She didn't know what to do. Athalina didn't think he could murder anyone either, but at the same time, she knew that it wasn't that easy to set some one up.

When Athalina heard that Marth had escaped from jail, she was happy that he was free, but worried for his safety. She was exhilarated at the thought of finally being able to see him again, and feel his touch and the warmth of his hands. But at the same time, she was extremely nervous about what Ariel might do. Athalina knew that Ariel hated Marth, and she couldn't help but cry at the thought of Ariel killing him.

Apple walked into the room, "What is wrong Athalina? Why are you crying?" she said in a genuinely concerned voice.

"I'm not crying Apple, I have allergies." Athalina said, trying not to sound choked up.

"Oh, how silly of me," replied Apple in her normally giggley voice. "But, do you not miss Marth?"

Athalina was surprised at Apple's question, thinking that she could not even spell her own name, never mind being able to read someone's emotions.

"Uh, well...yes. I am actually. I just don't want Ariel to hurt him you know. I just don't think that he murdered anyone, you know?"

Apple tilted her head to look at Athalina, with her tear-stained face lying pitifully on the bed. "You know, I don't really think that he did either. I kind of think that Ariel is a liar." she said.

This surprised Athalina to the point that she almost fell off of the bed. Apple-thinking for herself, this didn't happen very often.

"You're right," Athalina replied, "Ariel is a liar. You know, she was happy when Marth got put in jail, because she wanted me to focus more on the missions. She wanted him to be in jail."

Apple suddenly got had an expression like a light bulb had turned on in her head, "Like oh my god, Athalina. What if ARIEL set him up?"

Athalina had pondered this thought in her head for some time, but had never really thought that it could be true, but if Apple could see it, it just might be so. "She probably did Apple. That would make sense. I mean, she has so many connections all over the place, it'd be easy for her.Tthat would make me more focused on missions. I mean, she never did like Marth, or Raven."

Apple nodded her head, seeming to agree, "Yeah. Uh, I gotta go cook dinner, Athalina. Tonight's my night. How does apple pie sound?" she giggled, "Get it, you know, apple, like me."

Athalina nodded, relieved to see that Apple was back to her normal self. "You go do that." she said.

Athalina thought about that whole conversation and got even more suspicous.

"What if it was Ariel?" Athalina asked herself out loud.

"What if what was Ariel?" Athalina tured in suprise to see Ariel standing in the doorway with the meanest look on her face.

"Um...awww...well...nothing" Athalina had not felt this scared in a long time.

"Awww, you know you can tell me anything" Ariel said taking a seat next to Athalina on the bed, tring to act nice and sweet. Athalina could see though it.

"No its nothing I was just...talking to myself"

Ariel looked at her and narrowed her eyes with anger. "What were you and Apple alking about?" Her voice was as cold has cold could get.

"Oh, you know she just needed help reading the recipe for baking apple pie" Athalina answered in a timid voice and tried as hard as she could to smile.

"Ya sure" Ariel said in disbelef.

A voice over the intercome could be heard saying "Approching destination. Estimated time: 7 minutes 35 seconds."

"Oh good. I've so been looking forward to fighting our fellow friends. I can't wait to show you what I have in mind for them" Ariel said with her usual evil smile and got up to leave the room.

Before Ariel left, she turned and siad "I'd suggest that next time you and Apple want to talk about me, make sure that I'm not in hearing distance."


	8. Chapter 8

Wow I cant believe that we are on chapter 8!!! That's sooo cool. Rachel and I both had like brain blast and started to write wicked awesome idea for our story. We have really enjoyed writing thins story. This is the part where the villains finally meet the heros. Im not sure how much fighting they will be doing in this chapter but it still should be good. Oh and this is Kara writing this one. Hope you like!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone, except Marth, as located in the main room. Beast Boy and Cyborg were still playing video games, and Starfire was sitting in between each of then letting out a laugh every time Beast Boy or Cyborg passed on another. Robin and Raven we're still at the at the table. Raven was explaining a everything that Robin wanted to know about the agents.

"So why do they hate you and Marth so much?"

"Dose anyone really need a reason to hate someone?" Raven said more then asked. "I'm not really worried about Athalina. Last time I saw them her and Marth were dating and i could never ever picture her trying to hurt him. Im worried about Ariel. She doesn't care about anyone except for herself, and she has probably dreamed about killing Marth and I ever since we meet." Raven looked up from the cup that she had been staring at and saw how intensely Robin had been listening to her. This made her feel uncomfortable and she pulled up her hood to hide that fact.

Robin noticed that the silence had made her uncomfortable and decided to keep the conversation going before she just left "Aw, what about the other agent?"

Raven looked back up at Robin "Apple.I don't know. That depends on what Ariel tells her. So I gess I should probably be just as worried. The good thing is that she is really really REALLY stupid, so she'll be easy to trick."

After Raven finished there was another awkward moment of silence until Robin spook up "So, were still friends right?"

"Why wouldn't we be? We only had a fight, all friendships have those"Raven said with a small smile

"Alright" Robin yelled rasing his hand in the high-five form, but then withdrawing it remembering that it was Raven who he was talking to. But to his surprise she rased her hand and she high-fived for the first time in her life.

"Wow that was weird" Raven said with an embarrassed smile that Robin thought was cute, and smiled back at her.

"Before we figure out a plain I should probably go cheek up on Marth" Just as Raven siad this he walked in the room slowly with an emotionless look on his face. He didn't look up at Robin at all just walked over to where Raven was standing.

"Marth" Robin said. Marth looked up surprised but still with narrow eyes. "You'll need one of these if your going to fight with us" Robin finished tossing a communicator to Marth.

Marth caught the communicator with his powers as if he knew it was coming. He looked down at it then at Robin "What did Rae say to get you to trust me enough to give me one of these?" Marth asked.

"Look, I'm sorry we got off on a wrong start so can we just start over?" Robin asked in a heset voice.

Marth shrugged and smiled a half smile "Why not?" And with that Robin and Marth shook hands.

Raven sighed with relief and blurted out "Oh, thank god!"

"So is there anything else in need to know about these agents?" Asked Robin with an eyebrow raised.

"Hmmm...Oh ya," Marth said "Whatever you do, DO NOT hurt Athalina. I could careless about what you do to the others but if you hurt her-" Marth was cut off by a hand on his mouth thanks to his sister.

"Ya, we get it Marth" Raven said knowing that nobody needed to know what Marth would do if anyone hurt Athalina.

"BOOH YA!!!!" Cyborg yelled from across the room.

This caught Marth's attention and he walked over to see what he was raving about.

Robin leaned over to Raven and whispered "What if Athalina threatens us?"

"Do whatever you would do if it was a regular villain, don't listen to Marth" Raven whispered back.

"Dude, that's not far you cheated!" Beast Boy shouted out at Cyborg.

"Aw dude, how can a programed video game cheat?" Marth asked with a know-it-all look.

"Ya, the dudes(A/n: wow lots of dudes) has a point" Cyborg said "How do you expect-" Cyborg was cut off by a loud bang that sounded like it came form the roof.

Both Marth and Raven blurted out "CRAP!!!"

"They're here already???!!!!" Asked out Raven.

"No way! How could they get here that fast?!" Marth said.

"I don't know but I don't think we have much time to find out. Titans Go!" Robin yelled.

CRASH!!!

Too late. The agents had already found th way into the main room and were now facing the Teen Titans who were in there battle form. They each had a long sword in hand that glowed and dark red. Ariel was in front, Athalina was to her right and Apple to her left.

Ariel narrowed her at the team and smiled "The Teen Titans. I have so been dying to meet you!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok so next chapter will be the fighting. Hmmm... i wonder how that will go. I cant wait to write that, actually Rachel might write the next chapter. I will have to talk to her. But either way expect a fighting scene next!!!-Kara

As always plezzz review!!!!

See the button right below this, click it you know you wont too;).


	9. Chapter 9

1This chapter is written by Rachel and I don't know really know how to write a fight scene, hopefully it will be ok.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Athalina entered the main room and saw Marth standing there, her heart started to race. He was still the same Marth, but older, and in his eyes there was a dullness that had been instilled in him from his time in jail. When Marth saw Athalina, he thought the same thing about her- she had gotten older, and much more beautiful, but she didn't seem as happy. He wanted to reach out and grab her hand and just run away, never coming back, but he knew that he couldn't leave Raven and her friends here with the agents, not after all the trouble he had caused.

"Ariel, I know that you never really liked me in the past, but maybe we could just work out an agreement, and no one would have to get hurt." Marth said, but knowing that it was probably in vain.

"Oh, Marth, you just don't get it. I hate you and your sister with a passion, and I won't leave until both of you have suffered," Ariel said wickedly, "Actually, I'm thinking that maybe you would rather see Athalina killed first before you die." she said grabbing Athalina by the neck and holding her sword dangerously close to Athalina's throat. Athalina struggled but her breath was cut short by Ariel's tight grip. "Anyone moves and she dies."

Robin was thinking that it might be best to just go for it and fight Ariel, even with Athalina's life at risk. She was an agent after all, but Marth's voice cut his thoughts short, "You heard her, no one move!" he said in an assertive voice. "Ariel, I'm willing to go back to Azarath if you just let her go."

"And how am I to be sure that you'll stick to your agreement?" Ariel questioned.

"I will, just..." Marth's sentence was cut short by an alien green blast that was shot out of Starfire's hands toward Ariel. But Ariel was too quick, and even though she was thrown on to the ground by the force, she had managed to slice a deep gash on the left side of Athalina's face, running from her temple to her chin.

Robin and the other titans ran to attack the two agents, but Marth ran to Athalina's side. The blood was streaming out of the cut, and her face was growing paler by the second. As hard as Marth tried not to show his emotions, tears were streaming out of his eyes as he tried to heal her cut. Like Raven, he had healing powers, but he didn't know if it was enough. Marth gently scooped her up in her arms, and was carrying her into the kitchen to wrap her wound when an unsuspected blow from Ariel hit him in the head and knocked him to the ground.

As skilled as the titans were, the agents had been training their whole life and put up quite a fight. Their swords were sharper than any material to be found on Earth, and Ariel was now fighting with two, having picked up Athalina's. She was taking on Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg at the same time while Apple battled Beastboy. Her supernaturally quick reflexes slowed down time for her so that she was able to dodge many of the titans' attacks. Beastboy had changed into a rhinoceros and was closing in on Apple, with only a cut on his foot.

Meanwhile, to everyone's surprise, Raven had rushed over to where Marth and Athalina lie on the floor. Marth struggled to get up and carry Athalina into the kitchen. Raven was on the lookout for any surprise attacks from the agents while helping Marth dress Athalina's wound. It was now bleeding profusely and even with Marth's many attempts to communicate with her, she had not spoken yet- but at least she was still breathing. Marth placed his hands on her forehead trying to heal her, while Raven-to his surprise- did the same.

Marth cast a suspicious look as if to say, "I thought you hated her, why are you helping me?" Raven could tell what he was thinking and said, "I know me and Athalina haven't always gotten along in the past, but I do care about you. And when you're with her you're always happy, so I guess I should give her a second chance."

"Thank you, Raven, I really do love her," Marth said quietly, "And if Robin was ever hurt I would do the same thing for you."

"What do you mean about Robin?" Raven asked skeptically.

"Well, you just seem to care about him a lot." Marth answered.

"I care about everyone on the titans, Marth." Raven stated matter-of-factly.

"Raven, I'm your twin brother. I can feel your emotions, and it seems to me whenever you're around him and the two of you aren't fighting," Marth continued, "Well...you just seem to be really happy."

"I..." Raven started to reply, but stopped when Athalina's eyes opened. "Well, looks like she's better. I'm going to go back to fighting. You stay here and make she's ok." Raven said as she got up to leave. "Oh, and you can bring her into my room to rest so that she's safe."

"Uh..." Athalina struggled to get up, but Marth gently set her head down on his lap.

"You need to stay laying down, you're still too weak to stand , and I don't want you to pass out."he said.

"Thank you, Marth," Athalina said sweetly, "I would be dead if you hadn't helped me. And I'm glad that you still trust me. I would never hurt you or Raven or any of the other titans." She spoke slowly and struggled with her words from the fatigue.

"It's ok. We'll talk later, you need to rest now, I'm going to carry you into Raven's room so you sleep." Marth said picking her up and laying her on the bed to rest. Her eyes closed, and Marth returned to the fighting.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next: The rest of the fight I guess.


	10. Chapter 10

1Ok well this is Kara writing this chapter. Its been a really crazy few weeks! First I find out that I have like 5 projects due all on the same day and I only had 2 days to work on then, it's the end of the last semester and the beginning of a new one and I found out that im failing at least 2 classes, AND we had testing this week so I have been going crazy. OMG its just been a stressful few weeks it feels like. Ok now I think I can write. Im not sure how this chapter will be I have not had much time to think about this story, ya know?

Oh ya and THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I LOVE YA ALL!

-

Raven had been summoning her powers left and right, trying desperately not to get hit by the glowing swords. No matter how many attempts to grab the swords out of the remaining agents, it just would not work.

All the Titans were struggling with these highly trained agents. I proved to one of the toughest fights since Slade.

As Marth exited Ravens room and was running down the hall to help out the fight when out of no where Ariel jumped out of a hallway and attacked him.

Raven had noticed that Ariel had abandoned the fight and flew over into the hallway where she saw Ariel and Marth brutally fighting. Raven quietly moved behind Ariel and struck from behind.

"GO help the others" Raven yelled to Marth and Marth obeyed.

Ariel was taken back by the force of the hit. She turned around and said viciously"So we meet again Raven."

"Yes, and I feel it is much to soon" Raven snarled back.

Furiously Ariel advanced on Raven bearing her sword

Cyborg and Starfire had joined Best Boy in his fight with Apple. Robin though ran after Raven, eager to help bring down Ariel.

As Raven fought she saw Robin at the corner of her eyes coming toward her.

Raven her anger flaring, yelled to him "NO! This is my fight"

Surprised by her outburst, Robin became confused and reluctantly retreated.

"It would've been smarter for you to let him help you Raven, your going to need it" Ariel laughed.

Completely enraged Raven snapped. Her anger startled even Ariel for a second. Raven was so enraged that she had momentarily let her guard down. Seizing the opportunity to strike, Ariel forced her sword forward with all her might.

Raven yelled out with pain and clutched her side in pain. Ariel look down at Raven and let out a loud and wicked laugh.

Robin, who had been keeping an eye on the fight immediately sprung into action.

Ariel was about to finish off Raven when she was distracted by her name being called.

Robin was ready to fight at the same moment that Marth flew in from helping the others feeling what his sister had felt.

Robin and Marth gazes met and Robin knew that Marth understood. So, Robin ran to Raven and left Marth to deal with Ariel.

Fearing the worst Robin knelt down beside Raven and noticed a faint breathing and had never felt so happy in his life. Raven though unconscious sensed the presence of Robin and her healing process speed up.

Robin looked to Marth and once more he had a look of understanding on his face as he fought Ariel.

-

Ok sorry this chapter is kind of short but it's a chapter ether way and there should be a chapter updated sooner then last. The next chapter should be a mix of the relationships so if you are into them then look forward to the next one.

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS IT REALLY HELPS ME TO ENJOY WRITING THIS and Rachel feels the same way. Oh ya Rachel will probably be writing the next chapter.

As always please RR!


	11. Chapter 11

1Ok, this Rachel writing this chapter. Hopefully it turns out okay. I'm trying to be better at writing. As usual, please read and review and tell me anything that I can work on to make my writing better. Thank you to anyone who reads our story. It makes writing it fun.

-

Recap: Robin looked to Marth and once more he had a look of understanding on his face as he fought Ariel.

Two hours later, All of the Titans were laying exhausted in the living room. Beastboy and Cyborg were once again playing Game station while Starfire watched, cheering them on. Raven lay sprawled out on the coach with Robin beside her waiting on her every need and making sure that she was completely healed.

"Are you sure you don't need anything else, Raven?" Robin asked with a worried look on his face.

"Yes, Robin for the one-hundredth time, I'm fine!" Raven said exasperated, but with a hint of affection in her voice.

Robin's countenance looked a little hurt until Raven added with a slight smile, "I know that you're just trying to be a good friend Robin, I'm ok though."

Ariel had been finished off by Raven, who had gathered up the last of her strength to hurl a deadly blow at her arch enemy. Once Apple saw that Ariel was gone, she merely said, "Well friends, now that she's gone, I guess we can like stop fighting, right? I mean, Beastboy, you are kinda cute." She said with the exuberant giggle of hers. The last part didn't really even have to do with anything except for the fact that when Apple had a crush, she felt the need to reveal it to everyone. Beast boy however, had a red face and hearts in his eyes.

"I don't know if we can trust you," Robin said, "how do we know that you don't want to kill us too?"

"I never really wanted to kill anyone," she said meekly and innocently, "I was just following orders, same as Athalina. But now that Ariel is gone, all is fine."

"I don't think she'd have the brains to trick us," Raven muttered to Robin, "I think we're fine for now."

"Ok, Apple, you can stay here, but you need to promise that you'll pull your share around here, and won't ever try to hurt anyone." Robin said in a serious voice.

"I promise." Apple said with a giggle, "Should I make some apple pie? You know, like me, apple?" she said laughing some more.

"I get it all right," Raven said, obviously not amused by Apple.

"Definitely, I love Apple pie. Would you like me to help you in the kitchen with that?" Beastboy said, clearly having more on his mind than apple pie.

"Sure," Apple grinned, clearly pleased that she had been able to charm Beastboy over. They both left the room, leaving Cyborg shaking his head with a smile, "Man, they are definitely not coming back for a while. Wanna give it a go?"

"Give what a go?" Starfire said confused.

"Well, I was talking about Game station, but if you had something else in mind..." Cyborg was cut short by Raven who said, "I'm sure she'd like to play Game station" rolling her eyes.

Robin had been sitting the whole time, just looking up at Raven, not wanting to look away from her delicate face for fear she might stop breathing. Raven could feel his eyes, making her uneasy in her seat. The whole times since Raven had been wounded, Robin had been paying particular attention to her.

-

Athalina was still laying on Raven's bed, with her eyes closed, just faintly breathing. She was not fully conscience yet. Her wound was healing, but she was still in shock, and wasn't able to move freely. Marth sat patiently, the whole time next the bed, watching for any signs of her waking up. He cared about Athalina more than anything else, and he was sure that if she died, he would too. He couldn't stop thinking about the fact that if he'd gone in peace, or never escaped from jail, none of this would have ever happened to her.

Eventually, Athalina's jet black eyelashes started to flicker. Marth fondly stroked her cool forehead trying to soothe her. Marth gently pushed her back as she struggled to get up, "You don't have the strength right now, just rest." he said quiescently.

As Athalina's eyes opened, she was glad that Marth was the first thing she saw. Just his presence, and the sight of his face instantly calmed her and made her feel at ease. "Thank you," she said weakly, closing her eyes once again to drift into a deep sleep.

-

The next morning, everyone rose to the smell of eggs, Beastboy's favorite breakfast food since he refused to eat meat. Robin walked into the kitchen to see him cooking with a somewhat rascally grin on his face.

"Have good night last night?" Robin asked, almost reading Beastboy's mind.

"You bet I did," Beastboy said, flashing Robin a roguish grin. "How 'bout you?"

"It was fine. Nothin' special." Robin replied indifferently.

Apple walked into the room sitting next to Beastboy at the kitchen table, not helping but to giggle. Robin and Raven sat next to each other on the opposite side, while Starfire and Cyborg entered from the living room, where they had been playing video games.

"The station game is very amusing." Starfire said.

Marth and Athalina entered next, sitting down to eat breakfast. The color was back in Athalina's face and she appeared to be doing much better.

-

Next chapter Kara will probably write. I don't know. I hope this chapter turned out ok. As always, reviews are always appreciated.


	12. Chapter 12

1Ok first off, you don't know how thankful Rachel and I are for all of your reviews! We love hearing form you all. Anyway sorry for the delay, I had the idea for this chapter forever but I just keep putting it off. I will be on vacation for a while so I decided to post this before I leave. Ok well now on to what you all came here for...

The day had been going pretty well, besides Beast Boy's constant obnoxious flirting with Apple and he even tried his luck with Athalina. That only got him a sour look from her and a furious purple eyed glow form Marth.

Everyone was constantly checking on Raven and Athalina, especially Robin and Marth. Everyone was pretty much certain that they were fine but they didn't want to take a chance. Raven was becoming really irritated by their asking, but after she would just dwell on how much they really must care for her. That's what Raven had always wanted; the be cared for. And even though the titans would always tell her that they cared for her and that she was never alone, she had always had this feeling in the pit of her stomach that no one really cared. That feeling was gone now.

"I've got an idea!"Beast Boy screamed out from behind the couch. He leaped over the coutch and almost hit Raven in the head with his shoe and started rummaging through the cabinets under the large TV screen. He found what he was looking for and held it up for everyone to see. "Movie night!" He was holding up the movie "Wicked Scary"

Raven narrowed her eyes at Beast Boy who was teasingly smiling at her while pointing at the movie. Raven remembered that movie and knew that the only reason Beast Boy wanted to watch it was because he wanted Apple, Marth and Athalina to see her get freaked out again.

"Oh yes, a movie would be a wondrous activity to take part in" Starfire exclaimed "I shall fetch us non-cotton candies"

Robin looked at Raven and saw the some what worried look on her face and remember also the last time they watched the movie. "You going to be ok watching it?" He asked in a caring voice.

Raven looked back at him and rolled her eyes. "Of corse ill be ok, its just a movie-"

"Ya why wouldn't Raven be ok" Marth asked.

"Its just last time we watched it-"

"No reason" Raven jumped in before Robin could say any more.

Marth looked back at Robin who just shrugged this time. Marth just let it slide but he was going to keep an eye on Raven during the movie to see if she freaks out.

'That would be the funniest thing in the world' Thought Marth.

Beast Boy sat down on the end of the coutch next to Apple. He leaned in a little and whispered "Watch Raven. It hilarious".

Raven heard what he had said and walked over to him. She kneeled down so that she was eye level with him. "I'd be careful if I were you Beast Boy" Raven said with a slight evil grin "You don't even know how much dirt I could throw on you right this very second...and in front of your new girl friend" Raven whispered the last part so only Beast Boy could hear it. Beast Boys head didn't have to run to long to think of at least 20 embarrassing things Raven has seen him do. So with that he shut his mouth and started the movie just as Starfire walked in.

As Raven walked back to her seat next to Robin, she couldn't help but let herself laugh a little at seeing Beast Boys face before she left. She was going to try her hardest to not show any sign of being scared, especially now that if her brother saw how scared she could get over a movie, she would never EVER hear the end of it.

Tring her hardest was a lot harder then she thought. She forgot how meany times during the movie it made her jump. A few times she even clutched Robins hand when something really freaky happened. Every time she did that Robin would grab back on to her and give her a reassuring look. Raven would try to hide the blush but failed every time. Robin thought she looked really cute when she was blushing and would just smile back to her.

Raven was so thankful when the movie was over that Robin could here her give a sigh of relief.

"I remember the movie being a ton freaked the last time we watched it" Cyborg said the second the movie was over.

"How can people find enjoyment in something so scary?" Asked Apple who was pretty much strangling Beast Boy with fear.

"I know, right" Agreed Athalina who was also strangling Marth with fear.

Raven could hear Marth chocking and taped on Athalina's shoulder. "Awww..." She pointed to Marth who was now turning a blueish purple color.

Athalina gasped and started frantically apologizing as Marth's original pale color started to come back.

Raven looked over a Beast Boy who was way past the color blue, actually he wasn't a color at all any more.

She wasn't going to say anything but after she had this guilty 'I should save him' feeling in her and managed to rip Beast Boy form Apples grip. Beast Boy managed to heave out a thank you to her.

She walked over to Marth to ask what he thought of the movie. Marth was just about to tell her his thoughts when Athalina yelled out in pain and was clutching her sides. She rolled off the coutch and onto the floor and pulled her knees to her chest still crying out in pain.

"Athalina!" Yelled Marth as he push Raven a side to get to Athalina.

The others quickly ran to her side to see what was happening.

"Move out of the way!" Marth yelled to them as his hands glowed a blue color on order to heal her. He placed his hands on her chest but quickly pulled back when Athalina screamed even louder.

"What is happening to her?" Asked Apple who was now in tear from seeing her best friend in pain.

Raven moved in next to Marth and looked on Athalina's neck where she had been cut from the sword. The spot that had be held was now glowing a red color.

"No..." Raven sighed with a worried look on her face.

Marth was ready to try to heal her again but Raven stopped him "DON'T! You'll make it worse"

"What?" They all asked looking to Raven.

"Its from the sword. Ariel...she-" Raven paused and took in a few deep breathes.

"Raven?"

Raven yelled out in pain the same way Athalina had been doing and clutched her ribs.

"Raven!" Yelled Robin.

Raven tried desperately to keep herself from yelling any more but the pain was too much and she couldn't help but scream louder then she ever had.

Robin was holding Raven and was getting the same feeling he had during the fight with Ariel, except now he had to hear her scream which was worse.

Well That's all for now. Sorry im kinda leaving it hanging. Tell us what you think of this chapter! We love to hear form you all.


	13. Auther's Note

Im so sorry we have not updated in a while! Its just Rachel has been sick and I just got back from vacation and have a ton of make-up work to do. I promise I will get the next chapter up ASAP! Thank once agian for all the reviews! -Kara


	14. Chapter 14

This is Rachel writing this chapter. I'm sorry it took so long to write the next chapter. We've both been really with studying for finals and all that. Now that it's summer, we have more time to write and stuff.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Some Azarathean swords," Marth explained to the group of titans gathered around, "have special powers. Any warrior leaders like Ariel would have these swords. When they pierce some one they make a deep gauge like any other sword. But if the one pierced by the sword doesn't kill the warrior, the cut will glow red with poison. It's a bit complicated, it goes back to ancient times, but basically, if Ariel is not killed, because apparently she's still alive, Raven and Athalina will die."

Robin's countenance was worried. "How much time do we have then before.." it pained him to think of Raven dying. She knew the most about him, and even though she wasn't exactly an extrovert, he felt that he could usually sense her emotions. "before they get worse?" he asked Marth.

"Not long," Marth said staring into Athalina's pale face. "They'll continue to get worse, and my healing powers won't help. We need to find Ariel and finish her off as soon as possible.

Apple looked down at her hands, "I think I might know where she went," she said in a meek voice. "She probably went back to Azarath."

Marth slightly rolled his eyes, "We kind of figured that, Apple. She wouldn't exactly blend in too well on earth. Do you know where in Azarath she would have gone?"

"Hmm..." Apple said staring off into space, "Well, when we finish a mission we always report back to headquarters and then Ariel usually goes to like a club or something. That's how she usually celebrates. She's really a great dancer. She taught me a couple of steps. Do you wanna see?"

"Sure," beast boy replied eagerly.

Robin interrupted her dance routine, "Please sit down Apple. Raven and your friend Athalina's lives are at risk. This is serious. Now what club do you think we could find her in?"

Apple stopped dancing and giggled, her giddy self even under the circumstances. "Well, probably one of her favorites."

Robin was getting impatient. "Yes Apple, we kind of figured that. Now what one in specific? You need to focus. This is very urgent. We can't exactly ask Athalina since she's not really herself right now."

Beast boy helped to, "Yeah Apple, we really need to know. Please tell us."

When Beast boy said something, Apple started to take it seriously, "Well, ok. She would probably go to The Iris. That's her favorite club. She's a VIP there. It's all blue and purple and stuff. Mostly only important people go there. It's really fancy. Oh, and you have to wear blue or purple or they won't let you in. It's hard to get in, but not for me because I'm a VIP like Ariel, any beautiful warriors can always get in. Starfire won't have a problem, she just might have to dye her hair. Not permanently, but just a dark brown like ours. And I have some outfits in my suitcase that would make you fit in perfectly. And you'll have to wear some purple color contacts, because no one in Azarath really has green eyes. Beast boy can take the form of some kind of tiny monkey and they'll let him in. A lot of upperclass people in Azarath have little monkeys as pets, so I'll just pretend he's mine. Marth is kind of on the most wanted list, so I don't really think he'll be able to be seen at all. Cyborg, you won't be able to get in either, because you definitely won't blend in. Robin, you might if you pretend to be Star's boyfriend or something, but you'll have to wear blue and purple, and you'll definitely have to take that eye mask off."

Robin cringed, "Well, in that case I'll stay with Marth and Cyborg. Thank you for the information Apple. Sounds good, now should Raven and Athalina stay here with some one, or should they come with us?"

Star fire spoke up, having been quiet the whole time, "May I suggest something friend Robin?" she then continued when he nodded his head, "We must fit in. We must be under cover. So I think maybe Cyborg and Marth should stay here with Raven and Athalina."

Marth shook his head, "I don't know. I mean, Ariel is pretty tough. Maybe I should go, you'll need some one to guide you around the planet."

Beast boy said, "Well that's what we have Apple for. She knows her way around Azarath just as good or better than you."

Marth scowled as if he didn't completely trust Apple, "I want to stay with Athalina and Raven, but I think it would be best if I go. I'll wear a large cape with a hood. No one will recognize me."

Robin some what skeptical of Apple also agreed with Marth, "I think he should go too. We could always use an extra guide. Be sides, I'm not going into the club, so he can wait outside with me. The tower is secure, so Cyborg will be fine here with Raven in Athalina."

Robin glanced at Cyborg to see what he thought, "Sounds good to me," he said.

"So," Robin said not asking the consent of any one else, "that's settled. Cy will stay here with Raven and Athalina. Now, we just need to find a way to get to Azarath."

"That's easy," Apple said, "Athalina would have called for rescue ships to bring her out, she wouldn't have been able to do it herself in the condition that she was in. So our ship that we took here should still be on the roof."

Robin wondered how Apple had suddenly become so sensible. 'Maybe her ditzyness was all just a cover' he thought. "I'll go check," he said. Robin returned only seconds later. "You're right, Apple. It's still there. So we'll go through the porthole because of course you know where that is, right?"

Marth shook his head, "We need a secret one, I'll show you the one I took when I came here. The small ship I used is of course too small for all of us. We'll have to go through an undetected porthole though. I'll show you where one is. Most of them all have tags on them so the Azarath government know who is coming in and out of Azarath. We won't want to be seen."

"Good thinking," Robin said, "So we're all set to go right? Starfire, I think you just need to get some hair dye and those color contacts right?"

"Yes," Starfire replied, "I will go now and return shortly." She then exited the tower and went to the nearest CVS. Apple helped her dye her hair in the bathroom sink and showed her how to put in the contacts.

"Are you sure we can trust Apple?" Robin asked Beast Boy and Marth.

"Well, I trust her," Beast Boy said.

"I figured you did," said Robin, "but you trusted Terra too. I can't exactly rely on your sense of judgement."

"I'm not so sure about her," said Marth, "At first I thought she was too dull-witted to turn on us, but after today, the way she came up with that whole plan, I'm not so sure. I mean, she is helping us, but she could be helping Ariel at the same time. I do trust Athalina completely with my life though, I have no doubt in her loyalty."

"Yes, I agree with you about Athalina," Robin said, "but I'm not so sure about Apple either, especially the way she formulated that whole plan today. She may be a charlatan. I'm just glad you're going too. We'll use Apple's help for now, but you never know. At least Starfire and Beast Boy will be in the club with her. Beast Boy, Marth and I will be waiting some where near the outside of the club. Make sure you tell us if anything goes wrong, and we will come help."

"Sure thing Robin," Beast Boy said a bit sarcastically. Just because he had trusted Terra didn't mean anything. He had loved Terra. Robin just didn't understand, and now that he really liked Apple, Robin started to doubt her loyalty too.

When Starfire and Apple emerged from the bathroom, Starfire looked just like a Azarathean agent. She had long dark brown hair and her poison green eyes were masked by purple color contacts. She was wearing an outfit of Apple's which was a purple and blue silk dress. Beast Boy morphed into a small monkey and climbed into Apple's arms.

Marth said goodbye to Athalina quickly.

"So we're ready to leave then." Robin said, "I'm just going to say goodbye to Raven first."


	15. Chapter 15

Wow, I have not written for this story in forever! So sorry bout that, I had horrible writers' block and school ending and computer not working and (whoa talk bout run on sentence)…yeah ill stop there. Thanks for the "review". This chapter I am kind of just winging. I hope it will still be good. - Kara

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin walked into the medical room and stared and the two petite bodies lying helplessly on the hospital beds.

He let out a sigh of grief after the shock had washed over him. It was too much to hold back the tears as he walked over to the side of Raven. If it wasn't for the life support machines hooked up to her, she could pass for just sleeping.

Robin took a big breath so that his voice would not sound all chocked up. "Raven" he sigh "there is so much that I have wonted to tell you but was to…well…afraid. I probably sound like a complete fool right now but I'm afraid that if I don't tell you this right now, I may never get a chance to"

Robin stopped to redeem himself and think over everything that had happened from the time he met Raven to him sitting next to her on a hospital bed. He never imagined that he would become so close and have such strong feelings for someone he thought would be so cold and uncaring. Guess it goes to show that first impressions are always wrong. He also never imagined that he would be watching her die like this. 'Someone so young, caring and beautiful should not be dieing like this…know one should.' Robin thought.

Robin took a deep breath in and began to speak his heart out "You, Raven, are the most amazing person that I have ever met. I think that you are probably the only person who has ever completely understood me. Every morning I wonder what amazing things you are going to say or do, and every night you're the last face I see. I know this probably sounds really sappy and you probably are wondering what book I read it out of, but this is truly from my heart. Raven I…"Robin took in a breath and let it out slowly "I love you"

He couldn't take it anymore. He was holding in the tears for to long. Robin set his head down on the bed and let the tears run behind the mask that covered his pools of mystery.

Robin had not cried in years and it seemed now he was crying all the stress and worries away even though his heart was grieving more than ever before.

Robin felt someone grasp his gloved hand and was stardiled slightly. But his heart leaped with joy when he saw Raven looking into his masked eyes.

Raven smiled weakly and opened her mouth to speak "Robin… I wish I could…tell you exactly how… you make me feel…but" Robin out his hand up to Ravens lips and whispered "I know"

Robin leaned gently into Raven as to not hurt her already broken body. Their lips pressed gently onto each others. Soon Robins hand was running thru Ravens smooth hair. They were both so rapped up in the moment that they did not relive that most of the objects in the room where incased in a black aura and were being lifted gracefully off the ground.

"Oh come on! Where is he?" asked Beast Boy in am inpatient voice. "How long dose it take to say good-bye?"

Cyborg rolled his eyes at his awkward friend. "Tack a chill pill would ya!"

Cyborg figured that Robin must have been having a hard time seeing Raven like this so he decided to check on him and give him some support.

Cyborg stood by the door trying to find some comforting words to say to Robin when he walked it.

Cyborg opened the door and started to speak "Hey man, I know…whoa!" Cyborg's eyes widened at the scene and quickly ran out of the room and shut the door behind him. He turned to peak through the small window on the door to make sure what he thought he saw was really going on. And, yep, he was right.

Cyborg decided to let them be for a bit and walked back with a smile on his face. Not only happy that Raven was somewhat awake, but also because he was the one who know why Robin was taking so long.

"So what's up?" Marth asked speaking for all of the Titans standing there.

Cyborg quickly whipped the smile off his face so the Titans wouldn't suspect anything.

He cleared his voice and answered "He's having a rough time in there"

----------------------------------

OK, talk about some sappy romance:)! The next chapter should have some more action in it and will be longer, I just had to put some lovely romance in this chapter because I know you all LOVE Rea/Rob fluff! I guess this chapter is an example of what happens after you spend a day watching Titanic, The Notebook, and Just Married (lol). Please Read and Review!


End file.
